The Village With All The Snow
by hipsteristoomainstream
Summary: All your favorite CGI characters in the village Jack Frost lived in when he fell in the ice. Characters from the movies The Croods, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, and Rise of the Guardians (of course). The events taking place wil
1. Jackson Overland and Rapunzel's Dream

Rapunzel (it's a family name, okay?) barely knew Jackson Overland. He was in the same village as her, and he's always around the children, joking around all the time. Rapunzel always found him fascinating and she couldn't help but be a little attracted to him. Her mother had Rapunzel be very quiet with the outside world, never really letting her go outside unless it was for picking berries in the forest outside the village.

Elsa never looked twice at Jackson. She thought he was a joke. Who wanted to spend all their time with kids? _Kids? _It was pathetic. He would get sticks from the woods and use them as antlers. He would run around and tell stories to the children. Seems they can't get enough of him. And by them Elsa means her own sister Annastasia and Jack's sister. What was her name again? Oh, whatever. And who is that loser he hangs out with again? Hiccup?

Hiccup never really got out. He would just stay inside and draw mythical things like dragons or weapons all the time. He's even designed some stuff for the village's hunters. Even when Hiccup in at his loneliest, he has Jackson to cheer him up. Jackson is his best friend, it's his job. Hiccup was one of the scrawniest boys in the village, and Jackson was unpopular as well. They made the perfect team.

Annastasia (Anna) was always having fun, especially with Jackson. Jackson always smiled and laughed along with her. Annastasia (usually nick-named Anna) would admire his love for children. Jackson, Hiccup and herself would always sit around in Hiccup's attic and talk about the most mindless subjects. Their last one was quite interesting, spirits, ghosts, and afterlife. It was pretty cool.

Merida didn't even know who Jackson was. She spent most her time riding. Wait- was it that guy who babysat every kid in the village?

Guy, Hans and Eugene were the big heartthrobs of the village. Eugene spent his time flirting with almost every girl in the village, while as Guy kept it steady with Eep. Hans was a big player. Yeah, they knew Jackson. There were only so many people in this village.

Astrid knew Jackson. She claims they hook up once. She only says that to freak out Elsa, one of her best friends. One of the kids told Jackson that Astrid told her that and asked what "Hooked up" meant. Jackson said that he once took a fishing net and hooked up a star, and reeled him and Astrid up, and they played on the stars all night long. "Seriously?" Astrid remarked at the story.

Those people were all under the list of people Jackson Overland considered _friends._

"Jackson?" Anna asked. He was gazing out a window in Hiccup's small attic. He was tapping his bare foot, one special Jackson signature that Anna's sister despised. He looked so dazed, like he was watching something with such detail and trying to identify each and every one and understand it all at once. Anna didn't even know how he could see out there anyway, it was dark and a blizzard was on the loose.

"Jackson," Anna chuckled.

He turned around hesitantly and looked at his friend, "Yeah?"

Anna caught herself before her word vomit could go flying all over. Was she about to ask him who he thought the prettiest girl in the village was? No way, Anna. You've done too much, worked so hard to try and keep it a secret this long.

What, you haven't guessed it yet? Anna likes Jackson. A lot. And when Anna has a crush on somebody, it never turns out well.

Take last year, for example. Before Guy began dating Eep, Anna had a very… interesting experience.

She smiled nice and fake, "Where's Hiccup?"

_Nice recovery, Anna._

Jackson shrugged and looked out the window again. His eyes flickered for a moment, and then rested on one spot.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

Jackson squinted his eyebrow, but his gaze never left the window, "What do you mean?"

Anna stood up and began walking towards him, smirking with her arms crossed, "I mean out there," she pointed out the small window.

Jackson finally looked at Anna and then down to the floor, "Nothing, sorry."

He stood up and walked to Hiccup's desk. Not really noticing what he was doing, Anna peered out the window to see nothing but snow. Never fails in this village.

Anna turned around. Jackson wasn't there. "Ugh, Jack-"

"BOO!" Anna squealed and covered her ears. She sunk down to the sound of laughter. Jackson snuck up on her and scared her.

"Why would you down that?" Anna said, now kneeling on the floor.

Jackson laughed and sat down next to her, "Sorry!" he said with a smile.

Anna looked up at him with a faint smile. Then she realized a tear escaped her eye. She wiped it away with her sleeve. "It's okay."

"What was that?" Jackson said, referring to Anna's tear.

Anna shrugged, "I don't know. I'm a girl, remember?"

Jackson raised his eyebrows and smiled to himself, "Since when were you considered a girl?"

"Jackson!" Anna scolded.

"Anna! Jackson!" Hiccup called from downstairs. Hurriedly, the pair went down the ladder and followed Hiccup's voice.

When the duo reached Hiccup, he was cradling a young girl. Her hair was chopped up and blonde. Her body was shaking, and her face was red and stained with tears. "We found her outside," Hiccup said worriedly.

"Where's your dad?" Jackson asked. Seeing a young child this way probably didn't get to his good side.

Anna ignored the two, who have now launched onto this irrelevant discussion on a surprise council meeting, and knelt down to the child's height. "Hi, my name is Anna," she introduced, softly. She took off her wrap and put it around the little child. Anna's shoulders were now exposed, something very rare in the village, especially in this season. The little girl nuzzled into the fabric. "What's your name?" Anna asked.

Hiccup and Jackson's conversation trailed off all too quickly, and they were now looking at Anna.

"S-Sophia," the girl sputtered.

Anna opened her arms with a gentle smile and Sophia stopped and looked at her shyly. "It's okay," Anna reassured, "Your safe now."

Sophia went headfirst into Anna's arms. Anna looked up at Jackson and Hiccup. Without thinking, Jackson quickly got a large blanket from a lower cabinet upon making eye contact with Anna. Hiccup sighed and ran his hands through his hair, looking at Sophia.

Jackson returned and gestured to wrap up Anna and their new friend, but Anna shook her head. She released Sophia from her grasp and took the blanket, "Start a fire," she instructed. Hiccup took it upon himself to do so. Jackson picked up little Sophia and brought her in front of the fireplace. He set her down.

Meanwhile, Anna was looking around Hiccup's small shack for another warm piece of clothing. She was freezing! The house itself wasn't anywhere near as cold as it was outside, but it was still bone chilling.

She didn't want the boys- especially Jackson- to see her weak like this. She was strong. She didn't need their pity.

But she really, _really _had to sneeze.

As the boys fussed over trying to start the fire, Anna was wrinkling her nose, trying not to sneeze.

Hiccup looked at her, "Aren't you cold?"

Anna snapped into focus for a split second, and then casually put her hand on her hip. "Hah! Cold? Psshh."

Hiccup shrugged and went back to starting a fire.

Anna sighed in relief, she was safe.

"_Ah-Choo!" _Well there goes that idea.

Hiccup began to chuckle at Anna.

Hiccup liked having Anna as a friend. She was very loyal, and she always had something nice to say. She always took a joke, and she was very funny herself. Hiccup liked to hang around people like that; it always kept him smiling and entertained.

After making sure everything was nice and warm for Sophia, Jackson stood up and looked at Anna, "Get over here- are you nuts?"

Anna huffed and walked over. Jackson pointed the floor and Anna sat. Sophia lifted her arm and gestured for Anna to share the blanket with her. Anna smiled and accepted her offer.

"You stay there," Jackson ordered. "We're going to go inform the council about Sophia while they're still in the meeting."

Before Anna could object, the two had already put on their coats and trudged outside, bearing the cold.

"Rapunzel, dear! I'm going to a council meeting!" called her mother, Gothel. Rapunzel was sitting alone in her room, trying to find more room to paint.

She sighed and rose from her spot on the floor and peaked her head out the bedroom door, "Alright, mother. See you soon!"

Gothel smiled and nodded, then put on her hood. She stepped out into the freezing cold, and then vanished.

Rapunzel winced at the cold puff of air. It traveled through the house, along with small pieces of snowflakes. Rapunzel ran to the floor where one fell and touched it with her finger. She brought it up to her face only to see it had vanished. Snow is an odd thing.

Rapunzel looked out the small window in her door. There were some fire pits here and there outside, and her mother trudged around them. When she saw Gothel enter the council shack, Rapunzel smiled. This was her chance. Her chance to go outside.

Gothel was rarely ever invited to council meetings. They weren't considered a part of the community because we never interacted with anyone.

It had always been Rapunzel's dream to meet everybody in the village. She wanted to go out, have a conversation, maybe even have someone compliment on her long hair. Something, anything. She was lonely.

So she did it. She put on her mother's warmest clothes and walked outside. There was a blizzard erupting, and her hair wiped around in the wind.

She couldn't see too well. Is this what the outside world had in store for her?

She stumbled over to a pit of fire. Her mother told her to beware of those things, because they reel you in with their warmth but hurt you if you take advantage of it. She stood next to it and took in its warmth anyway.

_Should I go back inside?_ She thought.

_No way, you've been waiting for this for so long! _She told herself.

She heard voices in the distance, but she couldn't quite hear exactly what they were saying. Rapunzel then saw two large figures coming her way. She curled up in her mother's robe in fear.

"Hey!" one of them said. The other one called something, but she couldn't understand.

When she saw them get closer, she started to make out the one on the left. He wore a fur coat, probably hunted it himself. He had brunette hair, and a goat t- is that what it's called? He squinted his eyes at her, and he held a long stick… _wait, I think they're meant to watch the village._

The second one came into view. Rapunzel's ears went numb, she couldn't hear. These two boys were breathtaking! Boy #2 had ginger hair, almost orange-ish. He also carried a stick and wore a fur coat as well.

"Hello?" he barked.

Rapunzel snapped back into focus, "Pardon?"

He stabbed his stick into the snow as his brunette friend watched, "You're trespassing our village grounds."

Rapunzel's eyes widened, "No, no! I live over here-"

"Our village is a very close community. If you lived here, we would know it-"

"Stop," his friend butted in. With his stick, he pointed to Rapunzel's home. "I think she's Gothel's daughter."

The other one looked at Rapunzel's home and nodded.

Rapunzel's heart was beating very fast. Her first impression with these boys is not helping whatsoever.

"I'm awfully sorry, my name is Rapunzel," she curtsied politely.

The boys looked at her questionably, and then the brunette one took her gloved hand and kissed it respectfully. While still bent down, he nodded at her slightly and smiled, "My name is Flynn Rider."

Flynn's friend bumped him, and Flynn smiled. He looked at Rapunzel, and smirked. "I'm Hans."

"Hans? I don't think I've heard that name before-" Rapunzel looked up and saw Hans quirk his eyebrow awkwardly. _Oh no, this really is a bad first impression. _

Flynn chuckled, and faced the fire, "Rapunzel is a real different name, too."

Rapunzel tuck a strand of her long gold hair behind her ear. Hans watched her fascinatingly, "You have really long hair."

"Thank you," Rapunzel said.

The trio stood like that, warming themselves by the fire for a while, as Rapunzel thought to herself, _I did it. I lived my dream. What's my next one?_


	2. Something's Brewing

**So people have asked me why I made Elsa a bitch. This is why: I wanted to do a thing where Elsa changes. Like all mean girls there is some good inside, and I have watched Frozen, I understand Elsa, and I hope I kind of explain whats going through Elsa's head about her actions in this chapter. Trust me, I do not like bad Elsa. I like mature, graceful, kind, loving Elsa just as much as the next guy. **

**Oh, and by the way, _I AM PREPARING A BROTP (NOT OTP) SHIP W/ELSA, AND IT ISN'T HER AND KRISTOFF. _****_GIVE IT TIME, MY GOOD PEOPLE. GIVE IT TIME._**

**Like seriously you don't even know I have this story planned out so vividly & I have the big HOLY OMF ending planned I just have no idea how I'm going to get there while still getting through all this character development and you know, _ACTUALLY UPDATING MY_ CHAPTERS!**

**Hope that helped you out a bit (i have no idea how)**

**-Erica**

**and btw, follow my new Big Four/Rise of the brave tangled dragons tumblr! www . legendofthebigfour . tumblr . com**

* * *

Elsa and her friends were in the forest, joking around with Guy and Kristoff. Kristoff never got out much, since he had been appointed a responsible adult of the village when he turned 18. He's been going out, getting wood in the winter and getting ice in the summer, you know, adult stuff. Guy on the other hand, well, they couldn't get him away from Eep for five minutes. He never really talked to Elsa and her friends anymore, but a chance to get him away from Eep is a chance worth taking.

The forest was icy and bitter, and everybody had their warmest fur and robes on. It was snowing hard, almost a white-out blizzard, but they could still see.

Astrid tapped Guy, "Come and get me!" The two ran off in a speedy pursuit, laughing. Merida ran along with them, yelling about playing too.

Elsa stood back and smiled. She then noticed Kristoff wasn't running as well. She entwined her gloved fingers gracefully, "You're not playing?"

Kristoff shook his head, "Nah. Playing games is for kids."

Elsa scoffed.

"Well your not playing either, are you?" He said with a nudge.

Elsa lightly brushed her hands over her bun, "My hair would fall out. Anna did a spectacular job on it this morning."

Kristoff nudged her, making Elsa giggle. "Aren't you turning 18 soon?"

Elsa sighed and tilted her head slightly, "Yes, but… I don't know."

They fell under a peaceful silence as they watched their friends run around and hide in the forest.

"You know, I like you a lot…" Kristoff blurted out.

Elsa's eyes widened.

Noticing her expression, Kristoff rubbed his neck. "I-I'm sorry about that…uh… this is awkward-"

"Not at all, it just… caught me off guard," Elsa interrupted. She tried to look anywhere but at Kristoff, which was a little hard. Yes, she's had boys tell her she's pretty, but nobody above the age of 11 has actually confessed that they liked her.

Why? Because Elsa was a very rude person. She was at the top of her game, the most popular girl in the village (and the prettiest, for that matter.) She's polite, but she is almost always rude.

Kristoff nodded, watching her.

"I-I should go pick up Annastasia-"

Astrid beckoned, "Hey! You can't leave yet! Are you kidding me? We just started the game!"

Merida stopped, bumping into Guy who was chasing after her, "Yer leaving already?"

Elsa's eyes widened. She had to get away from Kristoff, but she didn't want to disappoint her friends. They'd get mad at her and begin to gossip about her. She smirked and rolled her eyes, "Who am I kidding? Anna can wait!"

She began to run, holding up her skirts as she went.

_Time to ruin my favourite dress in the snow, _she thought.

* * *

The boys invited Rapunzel back to the main hall with them, but she declined their offer. "I'm sorry, I can't." Her mother would be there, and Rapunzel would feel terrible.

The cold wind beat against her face, making her lean into Flynn a bit more. Her vision was blurring from the harsh winds. "C'mon!" Flynn insisted, "It'll only be for a few seconds. We can go back to my place where it's warmer, if you'd like." He smirked flirtatiously, but Rapunzel being Rapunzel had no idea what that _really _meant.

Rapunzel sighed, "I can't-"

"Why? Afraid your mother will find out?" Hans said jokingly.

Rapunzel looked down and tugged awkwardly at her hair. "Is it that obvious?" she mumbled.

Flynn quirked his eyebrow and reached to touch her shoulder, "Don't mind him, kid's a bastard," he whispered.

Rapunzel looked up in shock. Did he just… swear?

He chuckled and put her arm around her, leading her to the square. Hans elbowed him but Flynn walked along like he didn't even notice.

"But, Flynn-" Rapunzel looked back at her home, slowly fazing out of view in the snow.

"It's alright," he reassured. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I promise she won't see you."

Rapunzel looked up at him. He gave her a warm smile and put her hood up.

And just like that, the three of them walked along to the main hall.

"A young girl? Here in the village?" Hiccup's dad, Stoick asked. He was the village leader and had one mean beard.

The main hall was dim yet warm, lit with torches all around. It was a circular room with one table in the middle, and the council members sat around it. They usually discussed the coming of the seasons, festivals, and other matters. Sometimes it even doubled as a court.

"Yes, I just said that Dad," Hiccup said.

"Where is she?" Astrid's mother asked.

Jackson waved his hand in the direction of Hiccup's home, "With Anna."

Eep's father pounded on the table, "Bring her to us!"

"Calm down, Grug," Stoick ordered. He looked at Hiccup and raised his eyebrows.

Jackson jumped up, "I'll go get her, be right back!"

As Jackson ran, his mother yelled from across the room, "And put some shoes on, for Pete's sake!"

Jackson turned around, pounding into the main doors. He collided and fell, hitting his head.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?"

Jackson looked up drearily and saw blonde hair cover his face. "What the-"

It swayed in front of his sight and he heard a girl say "You go ahead, I'll tend to him."

He heard the doors open again as he swatted the hair from his eyes. "I am so sorry! Oh…!" The hair was removed from his face, revealing a beautiful blonde girl. One of the most beautiful girls he's ever seen for that matter. Or the girl he saw out Hiccup's window earlier, the one he couldn't tear his eyes from.

She helped him up and quickly motioned towards a small alleyway beside the main hall. She then spun him around and started feeling his brown hair and head for bumps, and she gasped when she saw a large scrape go down his back, blood spilling through the scrapes of his light jacket. "I am so-"

"Sorry?" Jackson chuckled. "It's alright."

Rapunzel was astonished. How could he act so calm?

There was only one thing Rapunzel could think of doing, but its too risky. She just met this boy, what if he's cruel? What if he wants to- he wouldn't. He seems nice.

"That's a lot of hair you have there," he said, breathlessly.

He reached out to touch a strand by her neck, but Rapunzel quickly backed away. "I-That's a big cut you have on your back! Did I do that?"

Jackson reached his hand to touch his back. His fingers were met with a warm substance. He brought his hand back in front of him and realized she was right. "No, I wasn't paying attention." His eyes diverted from his hand to the paranoid girl. He smiled awkwardly and reached out his hand. "Names Jackson. Jackson Overland." He realized the hand he held out had blood on it, and hastily switched hands.

The girl before him grabbed his hand and practically dragged him down the alleyway. "We have no time for that. I need to heal you!" she insisted.

Jackson pulled his hand back, shaking up the girl before him. "I'm not going anywhere before you tell me your name, that or I'll just have to call you Blondie."

She huffed, "Rapunzel. There. Lets go!" She grabbed his arm this time and pulled him to her home, where nobody would see the events about to unfold.

* * *

Eep sighed as she watched her boyfriend Guy and all his friends running around in the forest. Being without him felt so odd, so empty. She was inside her warm home, brewing some yummy soup for dinner, hot and ready for when her family comes back from the council meeting. Guy was going to stay back, but Merida had managed to pursway him into spending the afternoon with him.

She tried to fit in with his crowd, but they didn't really care about her. Once, Eep overheard Astrid call her weird, and she finds the only way she can really fit in is finding good gossip for Elsa and her friends.

Although, Eep has noticed a lot more things than Elsa knows. She tries to keep it to herself, because she doesn't want to look to desperate.

For example, almost five minutes ago Eep noticed Kristoff and Elsa talking, just before Elsa ran off and left him in the dust. Something happened there, and Eep-being curious as she was- wanted to know.

Kristoff has been eyeing her a lot lately, he probably likes her. It only makes sense- the prettiest girl in the village, they've been friends long before Eep's family came, and the way he looks at her.

It's all too easy.

Eep sighed and moved to look out another window in her house. She didn't want to hear another scream of laughter from that group. She looked out the window facing the front of the house now, not the side. Her house faced the main hall, which is basically smack in the middle of the village.

Eep gasped. Through the snow, she could see Flynn and Hans with a girl- blonde, never seen her before. Flynn looked at her like prey, while Hans just followed casually behind. She soon collided with someone who just came out of the main hall. Boy, was her hair long. Eep couldn't see whom!

Who was this girl? Where did she come from? Maybe she was just a village outsider, like Guy, who came in search of refuge. That's probably why Flynn and Hans brought her to the hall _during _a council meeting.

Eep's theory shattered when she saw the blonde girl run off into the alley with the person she ran into, while Hans and Flynn strolled in the main hall. The blizzard was too thick, she couldn't see who it was.

"Darn," she muttered.

* * *

**Oooh got some Jackunzel in there huh ;) Since it is one of my favorite ships, this fanfic will for sure have some Jackunzel components. YAYAYAYY *happy dance***

**Happy new year!**


	3. Small note, deleting later!

Fuzzy socks, you are unbelievably correct. _HOW DID YOU KNOWWW?! _Jelsa will happen (otp or brotp i'm still working on)

I just wanted to make a quick semi chapter to get to you, because your anon and stuff.

Is my story really that predictable? oh my


End file.
